Doctor's Visit
by miry68
Summary: Bella has a problem and goes to her doctor's for a check up. Thing is she hates the doctor's clinic. What will happen to make her change her opinion of the doctor's? All Human. One Shot


"**Doctor Visit"**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the twilight characters or any other references I make to any other book, movie or TV show.

**Bella's POV**

I hate going to the doctor's office. I hate it even more when I have to go to my gynecologist. It's just so embarrassing having someone look at you down there. I was glad that I got to choose a female doctor at least. It would make it less embarrassing for me. But even if she was a female I was dreading having to speak to her about this particular problem.

See it all started when my best friend Rosalie was telling me about her night with her current conquest. She kept saying that she was dripping with arousal for him. And that she was so wet for him by the time he finally entered her, that they did not need foreplay at all.

Now don't get me wrong, I was no virgin, but I had always been or thought I had been fairly normal in being aroused. But having Rose explain that, she was so wet that it was dripping down her legs, made me question if I was too dry.

When I went out with Jacob, we had a fairly active sex life. But there were times that it hurt when he entered me due to the lack of lubrication. It didn't help that Jake was not a foreplay man. Jake never complained about it though, so I never thought something was wrong.

I made an appointment to get checked out. My doctor was Alice Cullen. She was a classmate of mine in high school. We reconnected when I showed up for a pap-smear, and she ended up being the only female gynecologist in the clinic. She made me feel comfortable and I hoped it would not get awkward when I explained what's wrong.

I walked up to the receptionist and checked myself in. After giving her my medical record number and paying for my visit I sat down in the waiting room. The magazines they have here are so boring. They don't have any of the good magazines, like People, US, OK, or Star. You know the ones with all the gossip. I didn't have to wait long anyways.

"Isabella Swan, Dr. Cullen will see you now." The nurse said

She led me through the door and indicated for me to take a seat in the chair to the right of the door. They checked my weight, height, pressure, hearing and everything else they do every time I come in. after they did the regular check up they escorted me to a room. They handed me one of the paper gowns to put on. They are so funny to wear, the gowns. The gowns tie in the back so everyone sees your butt if you aren't careful.

I was already in the gown and sitting on the uncomfortable seat/bed/table. I was a bit bored waiting for the doctor to arrive, so I started playing with the stilts on the edge of the bed, where you rest your legs when they examined you. Right them there was a knock on the door signaling Alice's arrival.

"Good afternoon Miss Swan. How are you this evening?" I heard the doctor say but it was not Alice's voice. It was a man's voice.

I turned around to see who had entered the room. The man standing at the door was tall and lean. His white coat was fitting on him. He had green emerald eyes that were shinning at the moment. His facial features were angular and perfect, strong jaw and straight nose. His hair color was odd, a reddish brown color, almost bronze looking. What surprised me was that his crooked smile was very familiar. And when I looked at the name tag all my sudden worries were confirmed. The tag said Dr. Cullen.

It was Edward Cullen, my high school crush, and Alice's brother. He was the school jock but not the mean and cocky jerk kind. He was always nice and funny. He would joke with me all the time. He would make a comment but it would always have a double meaning. I had a huge crush on him and I thought I was over him but seeing him again resurfaced all those schoolgirl feelings.

"It's nice to see you again Bella." Edward said

I was in a trance from his smooth voice since I couldn't say anything. But I snapped out of it when I remembered why I was here.

"Oh my gosh, what are you doing here?" I asked

He seemed surprised by the question. He was probably expecting a catch up about ourselves or at least a hello.

"I'm sorry, I mean, hello Edward, it's nice to see you too. But what are you doing here. Alice is my doctor not you."

"Yes, I know Alice is your doctor. Alice went on vacation on Monday. I am filling in for her." he explained

"Oh no, no, no, no, no." I said out loud. I couldn't tell Edward about my problem of not being able to get aroused enough to enjoy sex. It was just not happening. I jumped off the table and headed towards the door.

"Bella, what are you doing?" he asked me

"I can't talk about my medical problem with you. I'll just reschedule for some other time." I said my back already to him.

"Um, Bella, you might want to stay here and maybe turn around."

I turned around and saw he was close to laughing out loud.

"What?"

"You turned towards the door in the gown, which ties in the back. So I just got a great view of that cute little ass of yours." He smirked, and the Edward I knew in high school arrived, with his smart ass comments.

"Shit! Edward, you haven't changed. I am leaving."

"Wait! Bella don't go! I'm sorry, that was not professional of me. Here let me help you with your problem today." he said stopping me from leaving. Not that I could go far, since I was still wearing the paper gown. Plus how was I going to explain myself to the nurses outside. I would probably blurt out something stupid like "you sent me the wrong Cullen."

"Just sit back down and tell me what's wrong."

I sat back down, making sure not to show him my ass again.

"Now, what seems to be the problem?" he asked me in a serious tone.

"I can't do this, it's too embarrassing." I said covering my face for I was certain I was beat red from my blush.

"Bella, its fine you can tell me. Plus I'm the only one left here. You'd have to make another appointment. And since you are already here, it's best to continue. I promise not to post anything you say on Facebook." He smiled reassuringly, but I caught a bit of his explanation, and thought it odd.

"Why did you say you were the only one left?"

"Oh I told the nurses and staff to go on home. They were here all day. Since you are the last patient I told them I would lock up when I leave." He explained casually.

"Oh um, alright I'll stay. I came here today because, I'm too dry" I said practically whispering the last part and not looking at him in the eyes.

"Too dry? What do you mean?" he asked and I sighed out loud. Shouldn't he know what I meant given that he is a doctor, specializing in a certain area?

"When I . . ." I stopped and he just stared at me waiting.

"When I have sex, I don't get wet enough to enjoy it. There I said it." I said rapidly

"Oh!"

I looked away from him and waited for him to respond.

"So have you always had this problem?"

I though back to when I was younger. I would play with myself or fool around with Ray and I'd be fine. "No," I responded

"Alright let's try something. Lay back." he said

I laid back and Edward propped the leg rests up. He placed my legs on them and stepped back. I thought I heard him groan by I was not sure.

"Bare, huh?" he asked teasingly.

"Edward!" I said and propped on my elbows to look at him.

"Fine I'm sorry, out of habit."

"So when did the problem start Ms. Swan."

"I'm not sure. I guess after I broke thing off with Ray. I started dating Jacob and it was not the same.

"Well, that's an easy solution. You didn't like Jacob."

"I did like Jacob, what do you mean?" I asked

"Jacob didn't or I am guessing still doesn't know how to fully arouse a woman. Did you guys practice foreplay?" he asked. I blushed because I couldn't believe I was having this conversation.

"Um, not really."

"Okay, close your eyes."

I did as he said and closed my eyes. I could hear him move around me and I heard him move behind me above me head.

"Think about the person that you want to sleep with right now. I'll try to pretend that you aren't thinking of me, because I know you are." He said teasingly

"Edward, don't think so highly of yourself." I responded

"So you're telling me, that I don't turn you on Bella?" he whispered in my ear again.

"No," I said trembling a little due to the proximity.

"So, you don't like it that I am so close to you?"

"No, doesn't affect me at all." I gulped when I felt his fingers caress my arms.

"You feel nothing when I touch you?"

I couldn't speak anymore so I just nodded my head. He went back in front of me and started to skim his finger nails, which were a bit long for him being a doctor, near my ankle. Then he moved up to my leg, then my thigh. Right when he was about to touch me where I wanted him the most, he skipped it and went to my other ankle and did the same. When he was close to my center I moaned at just the thought of him finally touching me.

"I thought I didn't affect you at all? I wonder what reaction I would get if you were attracted to me?" he teased

"Shut it Edward! Stop being so damn cocky and touch me already." I said sitting up and pulling him by his coat towards me. Our lips crushed onto each others and moved together.

"Bella, this isn't very professional of me either." He said between kisses.

"Do you honestly care enough to stop?" I asked pulling back.

He run his hand down to where my legs meet and swiped a finger from my opening up to circle my clit, and pressed down on it making me cry out loud. "Does that answer your question?" was his response.

Our mouths met again in a passionate kiss. He licked my bottom lip, asking silently for permission to enter my mouth. I opened my mouth, giving him access. Out tongues explored each other's mouths. His hand was still caressing my lower lips. I felt him spread my arousal out on me. I vaguely noticed that I was soaked. I didn't pay much attention; I was a bit focused on other issues at hand, like letting Edward have his way with me. We separated when air was needed.

He laid me back on the bed, with my legs still propped up on the stilts. He ripped off the paper gown off my body. I moaned at the sensation of the cool material of the bed making contact with my heated body.

Edward bent forward and lowered his head to my slit. With just the view of his head between my legs I was a raging river down there. I felt Edward's tongue lick the trail his finger had made before. He has me crying out his name with his ministrations. He slipped in a finger inside me.

"Oh . . . Edward . . . don't stop." I moaned

"You like that Bella?"

"Yes . . . oh gosh yeah!"

He pumped in and out changing speed and depth. I hadn't felt this good in a long time. I could feel my orgasm building. The more it built up the louder I expressed myself. This is weird because I am normally not a screamer.

"Oh . . . I'm going to . . . Ugh!"

"Cum for me baby," he said and hearing him say that made me let go and I was overcome by the best orgasm I have ever had.

"Hoy Shit!" I moaned out

"I believe, you are fixed, all cured." Edward smiled his signature crooked smile.

"Edward, that was amazing. Way better than I ever imagined you'd be." I said whispering the last part, but I guess he heard me because I heard him chuckle.

"So you have imagined me doing naughty things to you?" he asked taking my limp legs off the stilts. I actually felt good to get them out of those things.

"Fine, yes I'll admit it. I confess that I have thought you in the way." I said looking down.

He tilted my chin up so that I was looking at him.

"You don't have to be embarrassed Isabella. I'll admit to pleasuring myself while thinking of you as well. High school was hell having you so close to me yet too far at the same time." He said

I looked at him surprised at his confession. Edward liked me in school, when I liked him too.

"Then let's prove who's fantasy was more realistic, your or mine." I said rubbing my hand over his clothed erection. He groaned at the motion and leaned over me to kiss me. I she off his white coat and started to unbuckle his belt. He took off his shirt to reveal the sexiest body I have seen. His abs were rock hard and perfect. He didn't have much hair but that has well. I didn't like the idea of hair covering this perfect body.

Once he was naked and ready to enter me, condom included, he looked at me to make sure that I was ready. I nodded at him and he slid in slowly. I felt inch by inch of him inside of me. We both groaned at the feeling.

"Ugh Bella . . . you're so tight." Edward said

He began to move in and out of me, slowly at first and then gaining speed. I had me legs wrapped around his waist. The angle in which he entered me was amazing. With each thrust he would make he hit all the right spots. I knew neither one of us was going to last long. I enjoyed every movement we made. I was cured because I was drenched and it made the perfect lube. The feeling of him sliding in and out of me wasn't painful at all. This was the first time I was going to have an orgasm during sex. Jacob hurt too much and Ray didn't last long enough, but Edward was perfect, just right.

"Bella . . . I won't last much longer." Edward said. He began to rub my clit as well and I exploded once again into a wonderful bliss.

"Edward! Yes . . . I'm Cuming!" I yelled out

"Right behind you baby!" he groaned

He pumped a couple more times and he came to his orgasm.

"Shit, that was amazing." Edward said after he pulled out of me and took off the condom and threw it in the trashcan.

"Definitely was." I said.

"You are the best doctor. You cured me on my first visit." I said while putting on my clothes.

I saw him smile and I remembered that smile. It was the smile he used when he had just done something. If he pulled a prank or had something to hide he would smile like that.

"What did you do?" I asked pulling my shirt down my torso.

"Don't get mad Bella. But I am not exactly a doctor." He said.

I stared at him trying to figure out what he meant by exactly. I guessed he was still in school or that he had not finished his residency or whatever they call it.

"What? What do you mean by exactly?" I finally asked

"Okay, I'm not a doctor at all." He admitted

I stared at him shocked. What the hell?

"I came to see Alice but was told she was on vacation. Then I saw you walk in. I did tell the nurses I would lock up. And since they know me they agreed. I guess they forgot you were here. I went into Alice's office and grabbed an extra coat. The name tag is Alice's. Then I walked in here."

"Edward! I can't believe you; you have not changed at all. You are still pulling off pranks."

"But I did help you. You can't deny that." he pointed out and to be fair he had a point. No wonder there were times when he looked lost when I explained my problem.

"Well yeah, but . . ." I said smiling. Stupid Edward always made me smile with his pranks.

"Let me make it up to you. Let's go have dinner. I'll tell you how sorry I am all night?" he said the last part when I hesitated.

"Fine, let's go Dr. Cullen." I said smiling.

"Damn, that was hot. I knew I should have been a doctor." He said

"Edward!" I laughed and headed out of the clinic.

I definitely did not hate this doctor's visit.

**The End**

**Author's note:**

_Review and let me know what you all think. =D_

_-Miry68_


End file.
